cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaz Parker
Chaz Parker is a CAW wrestler currently in the NWL. He is a one time NWL Champion. He is owned and created by BrainlessChaz x. Noob Wrestling League (2014 - Present) Feud with Sting & NWL Champion (2014 - 2015) Chaz Parker made his debut in the NWL on April 2nd in a NWL Championship Tournament Match against Sting. He would end up losing a very competitive match. Two weeks later he would cost Sting his next round match against CM Punk, setting up a grudge match between the two at NWL Over the Limit. At the CPV Sting would make Chaz tap-out to the Scorpion Deathlock. On the April 30th episode of the NWL, Chaz would cost Sting a Money in the Bank qualifying match against Andolini. He stated that anytime Sting got a shot at a championship match he would be there to cost him the match. Sting would challenge him once again to a match at Money in the Bank, with him winning again. The following Wednesday, Chaz would get his first victory against Sting, pinning him in a Fatal 4-Way #1 contenders match for the NWL Championship. Sting would later eliminate Chaz from an elimination tag team match on the June 11th episode, with his team winning in the end. Chaz faced Cowboy Keith for the NWL Championship at NWL Summerslam on June 29th in a losing effort. The following weeks he would remain in the championship picture by beating both NWL Champion Vincent Andolini and former champion Cowboy Keith. At NWL Extreme Rules he was unsucessful at winning the title though. Chaz was entered into the Royal Rumble Match, and for the next month would prepare for that match. At the Royal Rumble CPV, Chaz would enter at #16 and would be the last man eliminated by winner and rival, Sting. The following Wednesday Chaz would win a Fatal 4-Way match to become the #1 Contender to the NWL Championship again. He will face Vincent Andolini for the championship at the Night of Champions CPV. At Night of Champions, he defeated Vincent Andolini to become the NWL Champion. He would successfully defend the title against Andolini leading to another match between him and his heated rival Sting at NWL Wrestlemania. At the CPV Sting would pin Chaz Parker to become the new NWL Champion. Chaz would get his rematch for the title at NWL Over the Limit 2 but would once again get beaten by Sting. Chaz would qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder match for another opportunity at the NWL Championship but would lose it to Vincent Andolini. Feud with Corey Mills (2015) Chaz would have a couple victories against Steve Smooth and Dolph Ziggler leading through Summerslam. At NWL Extreme Rules Chaz would answer the open challenge by the new rookie Corey Mills for an Extreme Rules match. Both men put on one hell of a match, but Chaz would end up losing. He would win a rematch two weeks later on an episode of the NWL though. At NWL Royal Rumble 2, Chaz would have a great showing in the rumble. He would eliminate Pennywise, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, and Hiroshi Nakamoto before being eliminated by Corey Mills. Chaz would continue to have issues with Corey; leading to another loss at NWL Night of Champions 2. At NWL Wrestlemania 2 Chaz would admit the past year was bad for him but would get back on track with a win over Sting. Chaz would finally beat Sting at a CPV. Finishers & Signature Moves *'F-5' *'Cloverleaf' *Go-to-Sleep *RKO Championships and Accomplishments *'Noob Wrestling League (NWL)' **NWL Champion (1 time) Entrance Themes *"I Hate You" by Sick Puppies Category:NWL